


Many Happy

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [133]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Mild Language, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sally could have done any number of things on her birthday, but she doesn't regret her choice of a day to herself at all.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Kudos: 5
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Many Happy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Written for the September 25th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/629695104705347584/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday. 
> 
> Also, yes, I know that sweet beet hot chocolate isn’t actually alcoholic, but I changed it for two reasons. One, I just couldn’t make myself write about a drink with beets in it, and two, these prompts are supposed to be about cocktail drinks, so here you go.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Many Happy** by luvsanime02

########

It’s completely the wrong season for hot chocolate, and ten in the morning is probably a bit too early for one that’s half-vodka, but Sally cannot bring herself to care at the moment.

She’s got a book in her hand, a cup of really good hot chocolate, and Sally sinks into her comfiest chair with a sigh of pleasure. Her phone’s in the bedroom on silent, and Sally refuses to get up and check it for the rest of the day.

It’s Sunday, and she can’t even remember the last time she got to use that as an excuse to take the day off, but she’s doing it today. These few hours are going to be for herself, and she refuses to feel guilty about that.

Most people, she thinks, would do something else on their birthday. Sally had debated getting a hotel room somewhere. Room service. Maybe go on one of those spa retreats. Hell, she’d contemplated getting a flight to a resort somewhere, with white beaches and tropical drinks.

But Sally’s old enough to understand now that those places never really look like how you see in commercials. Most of the time, the sand isn’t white. In most tropical destinations, the beaches aren’t clean, and the water isn’t clear.

Besides, all of those ideas involve Sally having to  _ do _ something, and isn’t the whole point of today that she gets to relax instead? To not be on her feet and working from the time she wakes up until she passes out again? That’s what Sally is hoping for today, some time to rest. That’s all she wants, really.

No, Sally would much rather be here, still in comfy pajamas and snuggled in her chair and reading a book that she’d meant to ages ago, than worrying about last-minute prices and packing and spending most of the day traveling instead of enjoying herself. The more she’d thought about it, the more Sally had decided to do this instead, and she’s not regretting a single moment so far.

Occasionally, Sally pauses in her reading to take increasingly cooler sip of her drink, until, eventually, she gets up to make another one and decides what kind of food she wants delivered, and then she’s sitting back in her chair again in satisfaction.

She’ll actually be done with this book soon. Sally can’t remember the last time that she finished one. Maybe she’ll watch a movie next, something new, or watch some reruns of one of her favorite tv shows. There’s no urgency for her to decide right this minute.

No, Sally definitely doesn’t regret her choice of birthday activities at all. This is just what she wanted.


End file.
